Aquelarre
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: El circulo se ve abrumado por sus nuevos poderes. Brandon Meade y Cassie Blake inician una busqueda de respuestas de lo sucedido con sus padres, Charles intentara proteger a su hijo sin saber que hay un precio que muchos tendran que pagar. Aviso: Spanking
1. Brujos Normales

Mientras los chicos estaban cerrando el circulo, Dawn Chamberlain asesino a Henry Chamberlain su suegro y uno de los ancianos y le pidió ayuda a Charles para esconder el cuerpo, al día siguiente Brandon regreso a la escuela, un poco mejor de su gripe y se enfrento a los primeros reclamos del hechizo ya que Faye quien estaba acostumbrada a usar sus poderes para cosas tan simples como abrir un candado, se había dado cuenta que sus poderes se habían ido.

" ¿Qué le hiciste a mis poderes?" le pregunto con furia, Brandon se encogió de hombros.

"Yo no les hice nada"

" ¿Entonces por que no los tengo?"

"Por supuesto que los tienes, el hechizo solo unió nuestros poderes en uno… solo necesitas a otro miembro contigo para hacer magia" le dijo, Faye puso mala cara y se fue. Brandon camino también a su propio salón y se encontró con Cassie en el pasillo.

"Hey Cassie ¿Cómo va todo?"

"Bien, al menos eso creo" respondió sin el mas mínimo interés de hacer conversación, Brando noto el tono y decidió preguntar.

" ¿Te he hecho algo malo?"

"No, no ¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Es notorio que no quieres hablar conmigo"

"Mira participe en el ritual para evitar mas problemas, pero eso no significa que debamos ser amigos."

" Lo se pero deberíamos serlo, por lo menos tu y yo"

"Lo siento, pero yo no puedo" respondió Cassie entrando a su propio salón, Brandon se sintió frustrado era la primera vez que alguien botaba su amistad a la basura, eso lo hizo sentir muy mal por lo que solo se fue en silencio a su clase.

Mientras los chicos estaban en sus clases Charles hizo una visita a Dawn en su oficina.

" ¿Salió todo bien?" le pregunto Dawn al verlo entrar

"Si, su cuerpo esta en la casa del lago, dudo que lo encuentren pronto"

"Gracias Charles"

"Ni lo menciones, Henry se lo busco… Hiciste lo necesario"

"Eso no lo hace mas sencillo, el era el abuelo de mi hija"

"Lo se y hablando de eso… Tenias razón los chicos cerraron el circulo ayer"

"Por lo menos algo bueno salió de eso, ahora debemos ser cuidadosos con ellos hay muchas personas en este pueblo que aun recuerdan lo que paso antes" dijo Dawn en eso sonó la campana de fin de clases y Charles se apresuro a salir, para su mala suerte se topo cara a cara con su hijo en el pasillo, Brandon se quedo sorprendido de verlo ahí saliendo de la oficina de la señora Chamberlain y ambos sonrientes, su mente comenzó a divagar….

"Hola cariño… ¿Cómo sigues?"

"Mejor, pero ¿qué haces aquí papá?" dijo dándole un beso.

"Haciendo un ajuste de presupuesto ya sabes que yo me encargo de todos los asuntos legales de la escuela" respondió con una sonrisa, Brandon se encogió de hombros con su mirada triste.

" ¿Podemos irnos a casa?"

"Claro" respondió Charles, notaba que había algo malo en su niño pero prefirió no seguir presionando, a si que lo llevo a casa y le dio su medicina para la gripe.

"Ve a tu cuarto y espérame para ponerte la inyección" le ordeno, Brandon puso mala cara pero obedeció y unos minutos después Charles lo inyecto, esta vez no hubo tanto drama pues Charles era muy bueno inyectando y no le provoco ningún dolor a Brandon.

"Papá ¿puedo ir con Adam?" pregunto Brandon, Charles puso los ojos realmente nunca le agrado la familia Conant,

" ¿Para que quieres ir con ese muchacho?"

"Solo hablar papá, el es mi mejor amigo"

"Ok... Ok puedes ir, pero mientras sigas enfermo te quiero aquí antes de las 8 ¿tenemos un trato?"

"Trato, gracias papá" le dijo dándole un beso y entonces salió corriendo, Charles suspiro fuertemente, entonces Brandon fue directo a la cafetería del papá de Adam y antes de entrar observó un pequeño disturbio entre Cassie y otro señor al otro lado de la calle, no le dio importancia pero cuando Cassie empezó a gritar que la soltaran, el corrió hacia ella.

"Oye déjala en paz¡" le grito al hombre y entonces su poder y el de Cassie se combinaron arrojando al hombre al suelo.

"No debiste venir aquí, no voy a permitir que pase de nuevo" dijo el hombre mientras se iba corriendo, Brandon y Cassie lo miraron con confusión.

" ¿Estas bien?" le pregunto a la chica.

"Si, gracias si no hubieras llegado…"

"No te preocupes, ¿Quién era ese tipo?"

"Se llama Zachary… Brandon el sabe lo del circulo"

" ¿Que? ¿Como?"

"No lo se, el dijo que mi madre era una bruja igual que yo"

"Por dios, llamare a los demás creo que deben saberlo" dijo Brandon y entonces les mando un mensaje de emergencia a todos para que se reunieron la casa abandonada, una media hora después Brandon y Cassie se reunieron con los otros.

" ¿Cuál es la emergencia?" pregunto Diana

"Cassie fue atacada" respondió Brandon,, Adam se exalto inmediatamente.

"Un tal Zachary, es un pescador dijo que era amigo de mi madre"

"Se quien es… mas o menos, el viene una o 2 veces al café, es muy solitario"

"El trato de hacerme confesar que era bruja, pero Brandon apareció y lo arrojamos al suelo con magia"

" ¿Magia? ¿Funciono?" pregunto Faye

"Si, como te dije solo necesitas a otro miembro para que funcione pero el punto es que Cassie fue atacada y ese sujetó sabe lo nuestro." Dijo Brandon y entonces Faye se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

"¿A dónde vas?" le pregunto Adam

" No voy a seguir hablando con ustedes, especialmente con Brandon, voy a encontrar una forma de recuperar mis poderes" dijo Faye y se fue.

"Debiste decirnos que el hechizo nos quitaría los poderes individuales" dijo Diana.

"No lo sabia" respondió Brandon molesto, "pero no se preocupen solo debemos practicar mas, estaremos bien… lo prometo" agrego.

"Mira aprecio que me respaldaras hoy pero ustedes son los que deben practicar" dijo Cassie

"Cassie, el circulo no es nada si no estamos juntos, si no quieres ser nuestra amiga esta bien, después no vengas a llorar si te pasa algo¡" le grito Brandon y entonces salió corriendo de la casa abandonada y se fue a la suya, realmente estaba muy molesto por lo que se encerró en su cuarto toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente Charles se despertó temprano y fue a comprar un café al Boathouse y mientras se lo daban escucho a Adam preguntándole a su padre por Zachary Larson mientras le contaba lo sucedido con Brandon y Cassie, a si que regreso inmediatamente a su casa, fue al cuarto de su hijo y toco.

"Brandon… ¿Cariño estas despierto?... ¿Brandon?" preguntaba mientras tocaba fuertemente, Brandon se levanto somnoliento y abrió.

" ¿Cómo amaneciste?" le pregunto Charles.

"Bien, ¿Pasa algo?"

"Estaba por el Boathouse tomando café y escuche sobre el accidente de ayer… ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?"

"Nada, solo un tipo molestando a Cassie"

"Era Zachary Larson, ¿Qué le dijo?"

"No lo se, solo la ayude a deshacerse de el pero ¿Quien es?"

"Nadie, es solo un tipo que fue conmigo al colegio hace mucho tiempo, el siempre estaba entrando y saliendo de problemas con la ley… Sera mejor que te mantengas alejado de el"

"No necesito que me convenzas yo estaré encantado de no volver a acercármele" dijo dándose la vuelta.

"Bien" dijo Charles, entonces Brandon tomo una respiración y volvió a voltear a verlo.

"Papá ¿Qué hay entre tu y la señora Chamberlain?"

"Te lo dije, estoy trabajando con la escuela"

"Eres un terrible mentiroso" le dijo, Charles sonrió

" ¿Qué pasaría si te dirigiera que Dawn y yo hemos estado saliendo?"

" ¿Enserio?"

" ¿Te molestaría?"

"No, no del todo me alegra que estés saliendo con alguien" dijo con muy poco interés, realmente no le agradaba la directora Chamberlain para novia de su padre.

"Hemos estado pasando un tiempo juntos, es todo… Nada serio"

"Solo quiero que seas feliz, has estado solo mucho tiempo" respondió Brandon, Charles le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

"Gracias… Pero son solo pasos de bebe, tu madre es algo difícil de seguir" le dijo y entonces salió del cuarto, Brandon se fue a preparar para la escuela, reviso su agenda y se dio cuenta que ese día era el aniversario de la escuela y que habría otra fiesta a si que se puso a buscar su mejor ropa, estaba dispuesto a hacer algo con Cassie esa noche. Mas tarde Charles se reunió con Dawn en el muelle.

" ¿Qué pasa?" le pregunto ella y Charles le conto todo el asunto de Zachary Larson, ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que Charles debía hablar con el.

"Por cierto, le dije a Brandon que hemos estado saliendo"

" ¿Qué hiciste que?" le pregunto Dawn

"Tuve que decirle eso, descubrió que estaba mintiendo acerca de mis visitas en la escuela"

" ¿Y el te creyó?"

"Si, si lo hizo ¿Acaso es tan difícil de imaginar?"

"Pensé que era mas inteligente, como sea solo habla con Zachary" le dijo y entonces los 2 subieron a sus respectivos autos.

Esa noche la fiesta de aniversario de la escuela se llevo acabo, Brandon y Adam no tenían pareja a si que se quedaron en medio de la pista observando a las chicas.

"Mira tu futura madrastra" le dijo Adam señalando a la directora.

"Oye eso no es gracioso…. Seguramente debe pensar que no se nada, debería hablar con ella"

"Eres muy maduro Brandon" le dijo con ironía y Brandon se acerco a ella.

"Señora Chamberlain."

"Brandon, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Te diviertes?"

"De hecho quería decirle que mi padre me ha contado que están saliendo y bueno pienso que eso es grandioso para el"

"Aprecio mucho a tu padre, el es un hombre muy especial"

"Lo es, solo que pensé que tenia mejores gustos pero espero que todo salga bien" le dijo con algo de ironía, la sonrisa de la cara de Dawn se borro al escuchar esa palabras.

"Si me disculpas, tengo que irme" le dijo y comenzó a caminar, Brandon se puso a reír y en eso vio a Cassie entrando sola, se veía hermosa

"Hey Cassie, solo quiero disculparme por lo que te dije ayer, fui un idiota."

"No, no te preocupes yo entiendo que explotaste"

"Hem ¿quieres bailar?"

"Seguro" respondió, Cassie y entonces los 2 se pusieron a bailar por un rato. Mientras tanto Zachary Larson los seguía buscando y estuvo apunto de herir a Faye pero ella logro escapar, después de eso Charles fue a hablar con Zahary Larson quien revelo que el sabia todo acerca del circulo ya que la madre de Cassie se lo había contado, Charles lo amenazo un poco con matarlo pero Zachary tomo un tubo y comenzó a golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente, luego se dirigió a la escuela. Cassie y Brandon seguían bailando, cuando fueron interrumpidos por Diana.

"Faye fue atacada, suena a que fue Zachary Larson" les dijo y entonces el circulo se reunió en un salón, hablaron un poco y llegaron a la conclusión de que debían investigar que fue lo que paso hace 16 años con sus padres, solo a si entenderían lo que Zachary Larson quería, Faye le dio la llave maestra de su madre a Brandon y el se escabullo a la sala de computación y comenzó a bajar registros de periódicos acerca del incendio, registros de los muertos y fotos. En una de ellas encontró a Zachary Larson con su novia Heather Barnes, quien supuestamente había muerto en el incendio también.

Cuando termino de investigar, salió y se encontró con la noticia de que Cassie había desaparecido, los chicos comenzaron a buscarla y fue gracias a los gritos de ella que pudieron hacerlo, Zachary Larson estaba apunto de asesinar a Cassie y ellos se vieron obligados a usar sus poderes para evitarlo y causaron un tiradero de papeles.

"Siento que tu novia muriera, pero Cassie no tiene la culpa¡" le grito Brandon

"Heather no murió, lo que Amelia le hizo fue mucho peor" le dijo poniendo una navaja en el cuello de Cassie, entonces Brandon se enojo y canalizando la magia de los otros lo arrojo contra el techo, Zachary cayo desmayado en el suelo, unos segundos después la señora Chamberlain llego.

" ¿Qué paso?" les pregunto y ellos inventaron la excusa de que el estaba drogado y estaba robando periódicos y se había resbalado el solo, Dawn fingió creerles y los mando de regreso a la fiesta, a si que ella llamo a Charles para que fuera a ayudarla con el cuerpo.

Unos 15 minutos después Charles llego todo golpeado a la escuela y le explico lo que había pasado con Zachary a Dawn, luego los 2 subieron el cuerpo al maletero de su auto y se lo llevaron lejos del pueblo, el camino fueron hablando.

"Tu hijo hablo conmigo esta noche" le dijo Dawn

" ¿A si? ¿Y que te dijo?"

"Básicamente que esta feliz por ti, aun que debo decirte que es muy agresivo… se atrevió a menospreciarme diciendo que creía que tus gustos eran mejores" le dijo, Charles no puedo evitar reírse.

"No me pareció gracioso Charles"

"Lo siento Dawn, pero estoy atado de manos no puedo castigarlo por hablarte a si, cuando yo soy el que esta mintiéndole desde un inicio"

"No te pido eso, solo quiero que tengas cuidado con el, es mas listo de lo que pensamos Charles un error y el podría descubrirnos" le dijo y entonces Charles se quedo callado.

Mas tarde Brandon llevo a Cassie a su casa y encontró que era el momento perfecto para hablarle de sus sentimientos.

"Cassie, se que no nos conocemos mucho y se que no quieres tener nada que ver con nosotros, pero tienes que saber que desde que te vi algo dentro de mi se encendió" le dijo, Cassie se quedo callada con su mirada atónita.

"Lo que trato de decir es que tu me gustas"

"Brandon, lo siento no quiero herirte pero no estoy lista para una relación" le dijo, Brandon bajo su mirada pero siguió hablando.

"No importa, pero por favor me gustaría que me dieras la oportunidad de ser tu amigo"

"Suena… Perfecto" dijo Cassie y entonces los 2 se sonrieron, unos minutos después Brandon regreso a su casa y se sorprendió de darse cuenta que su padre no había llegado aun, por lo que volvió a encerrase en su cuarto y se puso a leer todos los archivos del incendio que había copiado, había casi 11 nombres de personas muertas incluyendo el de su madre, las fotos del barco quemado eran desgarradoras tanto que no pudo evitar llorar ante la idea de la horrible muerte que tuvo su madre, unos minutos después escucho la puerta abrirse a si que guardo todo en su computadora, apago la luz y se acostó a dormir para no levantar sospechas con su padre.


	2. Peligros de la magia

Al siguiente día Cassie llego a la escuela con un viejo anuario y una posibilidad de aclara lo que había pasado 16 años antes, la cual era ir a visitar al hermano de Heather Barnes con el fin de encontrarla, Brandon quería ir pero recordó que su padre no le daba permiso de salir mientras siguiera enfermo de su gripe y aun que esta ya no era tan grave su padre no lo dejaría salir, a si que le pidió a Adam que acompañara a Cassie.

Cuando las clases terminaron Adam y Cassie se trasladaron al otro lado del pueblo, era una parte casi desolada, fea y muy peligrosa para ir, por suerte localizaron al hermano de Heather Barnes muy rápido pero se llevaron una enorme sorpresa cuando descubrieron que Heather llevaba catatónica 16 años y no podía hablar ni moverse o al menos eso pensaron hasta que Heather tomo por el brazo a Cassie asustándola y antes de que ella saliera de su casa por su propia seguridad logro notar un símbolo de brujería en el brazo de la mujer.

Mientras tanto Brandon fue a otro revisión medica, por suerte para el las inyecciones habían sido canceladas y solo debía tomar unas pastillas por otra semana, en el camino a casa tuvo una charla con su padre.

"Dawn me dijo que hablaste con ella anoche" dijo Charles, Brandon se encogió de hombros.

"Hujum si... ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?"

"Todo… ¿Brandon cuantas veces debo pedirte que controles tu tono sarcástico?"

" ¿Que? Pero no le dije nada malo papá"

" ¿No? ¿Y que fue ese comentario sobre mis buenos gustos?" le pregunto, Brandon se encogió de hombros otra vez.

"Fue solo eso un comentario papá no quería que ella se molestara" dijo poniendo los ojos.

"Bueno no quiero que eso se repita Brandon o voy a tener que hacer algo mas, ¿esta claro?"

"Si papá" respondió Brandon mirando por la ventana, Charles ya no dijo nada.

Mas tarde Brandon fue a la casa abandonada y se topo con la escena romántica entre Cassie y Adam quien le sujetaba la mano, el no pudo evitar sentirse celoso.

" ¿Qué están haciendo?" les pregunto, ambos chicos voltearon a mirarlo y entonces Cassie le conto todo el asunto de la marca de Heather Barnes y que si rompían el hechizo tal vez ella podría darles las respuestas que tanto querían, Brandon analizo minuciosamente el sello de Cassie, le parecía familiar, muy familiar en las paginas de internet.

"No lo se Cassie, ese símbolo me parece conocido… Creo que lo he visto en una pagina de magia negra… será mejor que no quites ese hechizo"

" ¿Que? Brandon por favor necesito tu ayuda para hacer esto"

"Lo siento Cassie, pero deberíamos averiguar mejor primero antes de actuar… Lo siento pero nosotros no podemos ayudarte con esto" dijo Brandon y entonces salió para evitar una discusión de la que sabia podría arrepentirse después.

Brandon regreso a su casa y como siempre se encerró en su cuarto para investigar el símbolo de Cassie en internet, no encontró nada a si que ojeo su libro de las sombras un rato hasta que lo encontró, era un símbolo de supresión demoniaca

"Lo sabia" murmuro para si mismo, entonces tomo su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta de salida de la casa, su padre lo intercepto.

" ¿A dónde vas?"

"Necesito hablar con Adam, papá solo serán unos minutos" le dijo tratando de salir pero Charles lo tomo suavemente del brazo.

"No te he dado permiso"

"Papá, por favor… Esto es importante"

" ¿Terminaste tu tarea?" le pregunto, Brandon puso los ojos

"Es temprano, la hare cuando regrese"

"Yo creo que no jovencito, no sales de aquí hasta que la hagas"

"Papá…"

"Es mi ultima palabra, vete a tu cuarto"

"Pero…"

"Ahora Brandon" dijo en un tono seco, Brandon obedeció y regreso a su cuarto algo molesto y sobre todo preocupado por lo que podía pasar con Cassie, a si que le mando un mensaje a Adam para que fuera a su casa y entrara por la ventana, era la única forma segura de que su padre no se molestara. Mientras tanto Charles organizaba un papeleo de su trabajo mientras pensaba en si hizo o no lo correcto con su hijo, el sabia que por su cara de angustia tendría algún problema con el circulo y seguramente era uno muy grande pero desde lo que paso con Zachary Larson su lado de papá protector había salido a flote.

En la noche Adam se escabullo por la ventana de Brandon, quien se aseguro de tener la música a un volumen adecuado para que su padre no los escuchara ni se molestara.

" ¿Por qué la urgencia?" pregunto Adam.

"Lo siento, no sabia que papá iba a castigarme"

" ¿Lo hizo?"

"Técnicamente, no me dejo salir hoy...creo que esta molesto por que la bruja de la señora Chamberlain le conto lo que le dije ayer, ¿Puedes creerlo?"

" ¿Y que esperabas? Sabes como es ella"

"Lo se, pero como sea no te llame por eso… ¿Recuerdas el sello de Cassie?"

"Hum si"

"Bueno regrese a investigar a mi libro y encontré esto" le dijo mostrándole unos horribles dibujos mientras le explicaba…"Según esto ese símbolo se usa para suprimir al mal en una persona, mas especifico para alejar a los demonios"

" ¿Que? ¿Demonios?"

"Si, por eso no me gustaba lo que Cassie quería hacer"

"Ella no lo hubiera pensado si lo hubiera sabido, voy a llamarla ahora" dijo Adam y marco rápidamente el numero de Cassie en su celular, menuda sorpresa se llevo cuando Faye contesto en lugar de Cassie y lo único que podía escuchar eran gritos de ella, en un inicio pensaron que era una broma pero luego Faye comenzó a gritar por ayuda y gruñidos se escucharon por el teléfono, Adam volvió a escabullirse rápidamente por la ventana y Brandon bajo corriendo hacia la puerta y salió rápidamente, Charles quien estaba en la cocina escucho el ruido de la puerta y fue a revisar el cuarto de su hijo, encontrándolo vacio.

"Lo voy a matar" susurro

Mientras tanto Adam y Brandon corrieron a la casa de Cassie y cuando llegaron lograron ver a Heather Barnes siendo atropellada por un auto, fue una escena terrible y muy traumática.

Cuando las ambulancias y la policía llegaron el círculo se reunió brevemente.

"Lo siento Brandon, tenias razón" le dijo Cassie

"No te preocupes te entiendo, querías respuestas igual que nosotros… Pero desde hoy debemos ser cuidadosos de cómo las obtenemos, esto no puede volver a pasar" dijo Brandon, Cassie solo asintió con la cabeza.

" ¿Adam puedes acompañarme a casa? Estoy algo nervioso y no quiero caminar solo, además papá va a matarme" le dijo Brandon y entonces Adam camino con el hasta su casa.

" ¿Quieres que entre contigo? Tal vez pueda…"

"No, no gracias estoy seguro que eso solo empeoraría las cosas, nos vemos mañana" le dijo Brandon y entro a su casa, no vio a nadie a si que subió a su cuarto y se llevo una enorme sorpresa cuando vio a su padre ahí sentado en su cama.

"Y bien… ¿Dónde has estado?"

"Papá, tranquilo puedo explicarlo"

"Sera mejor que lo hagas Brandon"

"Hubo un problema con Faye y Cassie, Adam y yo tuvimos que ir a ayudarlas"

" ¿Adam y tu? ¿Estaban juntos? ¿Aquí?"

"Mm Bueno si, el estaba aquí hablando conmigo cuando Faye llamo" admitió, Charles se paso una mano por la cara, su hijo se estaba convirtiendo en todo un mentiroso por el circulo y eso no le gustaba para nada.

"Terminemos con esto" dijo indicándole su regazo, Brandon puso sus ojitos de venado.

"No papá, por favor no hice nada malo"

" ¿Estas seguro?... y que hay del hecho que escapaste sin permiso y metiste a alguien a esta casa a escondidas"

"Papá, por favor…"

"No jovencito… ahora asume tu posición" le dijo, Brandon hizo un puchero per obedeció, Charles le dejo el trasero desnudo en cuestión de segundos y comenzó a pegarle con la mano.

SAMT SMAT SAMT SMAT

"Se esta haciendo una costumbre para ti desobedecerme"

"Hahaha, papá yo no quería hacerlo"

SAMT SMAT SAMT SMAT

"Pero lo hiciste, al menos pudiste avisarme que saldrías"

SAMT SMAT SAMT SMAT

"Fue tan rápido que no lo pensé papi, por favor lo siento…. No lo volveré a hacer" dijo el niño, Charles aumento un poco su fuerza y siguió dándole nalgadas, el realmente no tenia la intención de hacer ese castigo muy largo, solo quería dejarle claro a su hijo que pese a que tenga asuntos secretos con su circulo eso no significaba que podía ir y venir a todas partes cuando el quisiera, entonces le dio las ultimas palmadas.

SAMT SMAT SAMT SMAT

Charles le acomodo la ropa a Brandon y luego lo puso sobre sus propios pies, el niño volteo a mirar el suelo para evitar derramar lagrimas, Charles se levanto y tomo su barbilla.

"Nunca mas hijo"

"Nunca… Lo prometo" dijo el chico y entonces Charles lo abrazo, Brandon ya no pudo resistirse y dejo salir algunas lágrimas- no por el castigo si no por otra cosa.

"No, no llores Brandy, ya paso"

"Papá lo siento, no debí haber ido a ese lugar pero Faye y Cassie pudieron morir" dijo llorando un poco mas, Charles se desaparto del abrazo.

" ¿Están bien? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?"

"Heather Barnes las ataco y justo cuando íbamos llegando, vimos como un auto la atropello y la mato papá, fue horrible" le dijo, entonces Charles lo abrazo con fuerza, estaba sorprendido por todo lo que niño había visto esa noche.

"Tranquilo Brandy, todo va a estar bien…. Todo va a estar bien" le dijo dándole un masaje en la espalda, cuando Brandon al fin se calmo, lo acostó en su cama y bajo a la sala para llamar a Dawn y contarle todo lo que había sucedido con Heather Barnes.


	3. Acorralados

Brandon no pudo dejar de soñar con la espantosa muerte que había presenciado, por lo que se despertó muy temprano incluso mucho antes que su padre. Cerca de las 7 de la mañana Charles se despertó y se sorprendió y se preocupo mucho de ver a su hijo tomando café en la cocina a esa hora.

"Cariño, es muy temprano para que estés despierto" le dijo entrando a la cocina y dándole un beso, Brandon lo abrazo tomándolo por sorpresa.

"No puedo dormir, lo intento pero no puedo dejar de ver a Heather muriendo" dijo Brandon, entonces Charles puso mas fuerza en el abrazo y lo lleno de besos en la frente.

"Tranquilo bebe, no pasa nada"

"Verla morir me recordó a…. mamá" le dijo Brandon, Charles paso una de sus manos por el pelo del niño.

"Lo se bebe, pero debes dormir un poco"

"No quiero papá"

"Tranquilo, voy a quedarme contigo" le dijo, Brandon asintió con la cabeza y Charles lo llevo a su cuarto y lo arropo en su cama, después se acostó junto a el, abrazándolo para que se pudiera sentir seguro, unos minutos después Brandon estaba dormido.

Charles se quedo acostado con Brandon por toda la mañana, mientras pensaba en lo mucho que este asunto mágico estaba afectando a su niño, las mentiras que el tenia que inventar todos los días y lo difícil que debía ser para el haber visto una escena tan traumática como la muerte de una persona, era como si estuviera poniendo en una balanza el bienestar de su hijo con el objetivo de recuperar su poderes, entonces Brandon despertó entre sus brazos.

" ¿Dormiste bien campeón?" le pregunto Charles, Brandon se tallo los ojos como un niño pequeño y Charles sonrió al recordarlo

"Bien, gracias por quedarte conmigo papá"

"Ni hablar, eres mi bebe"

"No, no lo soy"

"Si, si eres mi bebe" le dijo Charles apretándole la nariz, Brandon sonrió y unos minutos después los 2 partieron, uno al trabajo y el otro la escuela.

Charles Meade hizo una parada en el cementerio local antes de la oficina, compro unas flores y fue a la tumba de su esposa Muerta, Elizabeth Meade.

" Elizabeth, no sabes cuanta falta me haces ahora, nuestro niño es un excelente hijo y se que estarías orgullosa de ver en lo que se ha convertido pero si realmente el cielo existe, ayúdame no se que hacer ahora, quiero mis poderes y a mi hijo también" susurro a Charles frente a la tumba, unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y entonces su celular sonó, era Dawn.

"Dawn, no es un buen momento"

"No me importa, Charles estuve investigando… Hoy es la noche"

" ¿Estas segura?"

"Si Charles, la luna roja aparecerá hoy, podremos encontrar los otros cristales y tener nuestro poder devuelta" dijo Dawn con algo de emoción en su voz, Charles sonrió pensando en que todo el asunto de las mentiras con Brandon se acabaría por completo.

"¿Sabias que Heather Barnes murió anoche? Justo delante de nuestros hijos"

"Si Faye me conto todo, pero sabíamos que cerrar el circulo atraía atenciones indeseadas, es por eso que debemos estar equipados para protegerlos Charles"

"Muy bien, preparare todo" le dijo y entonces colgó, dejo las flores en la tumba, la contemplo por un segundo mas y entonces se fue de ahí.

El resto del día escolar para Brandon estuvo muy aburrido, algunos de sus maestros n había ido a si que tuvo muchos periodos libres, en los que solo se puso sus audífonos mientras trataba de dejar de pensar en cosas malas como la muerte.

Cuando las clases terminaron Brandon fue a comer al Boathouse donde tuvo la oportunidad de Hablar con Adam después lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

"Hey amigo ¿Cómo estas?"

"He estado mejor, ¿y tu?"

"Trato de olvidar lo que vimos anoche, realmente fue horrible pero no de3bemos permitir que eso nos marque Brandon"

"Suena fácil pero no soy tan fuerte como tu para hacerlo"

"Claro que lo eres, mira solo piensa que no paso nada malo y que si estamos juntos nada malo puede pasarnos, nuestro poder es mas grande que nada" le dijo Adam apretándole un hombro, Brandon sonrió.

"Gracias amigo, voy a intentarlo" respondió Brandon y segundos después su celular comenzó a sonar, el identificador marco el numero de Cassie.

"Hey ¿Qué pasa Cassie?"

"Brandon, ¿Donde estas?"

"En el Boathouse, comiendo con Adam ¿Por que? ¿Pasa algo?"

"Tenemos un problema, es Melissa algo malo le esta pasando, estamos en la casa abandonada, los necesitamos"

"Muy bien vamos par haya" respondió Brandon y entonces colgó, le explico rápidamente a Adam lo que Cassie le dijo y luego ambos se fueron del lugar.

Tiempo después Brandon y Adam llegaron a la casa abandonada, la imagen era espeluznante, Melissa estaba atada y Nick estaba herido.

"¿De que nos perdimos?" pregunto Adam, Faye les explico que Melissa estaba poseída igual que Heather Barnes y que estaba intentando abrir una vieja maleta y había herido a Nick y que Cassie se había ido a conseguir ayuda, entonces Melissa logro desatarse y se abalanzo sobre ellos por suerte Brandon dijo un hechizo que la mantuvo alejada hasta que Cassie regreso con su abuela y esta ayudo a hacerle a Melissa una especie de exorcismo, la parte mala fue que el demonio había salido de la chica pero se había metido en alguien mas.

Entonces la abuela de Cassie saco un cristal de su bolsa y lo puso enfrente de cada chico, cuando llego el turno de Nick el demonio se manifestó en su rostro y este salió corriendo derribando a Adam y Brandon en el suelo.

" ¿Están bien?" les pregunto la abuela de Cassie, ellos se levantaron.

"Si, pero ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Cómo fue que un demonio entro en el?" pregunto Brandon.

"Eso no importa ahora, debemos encontrar a Nick" dijo la abuela de Cassie y entonces todos salieron de esa casa con rumbo al pueblo.

Mientras tanto la noche había llegado y Charles y Dawn estaban reunidos en un viejo barco para hacer el hechizo con el cristal, pusieron un mapa en el centro y dijeron un hechizo entre los 2, una luz blanca rodeo el mapa pero un segundo después volvió a apagarse, Dawn tomo el cristal y parecía molesta.

"Ho no, utilizamos todo el poder del cristal, no hay suficiente energía Charles¡"

"Solo hay que intentarlo de nuevo"

"No, Charles utilizaste demasiado la energía... Eso se acabo, se acabo¡" dijo Dawn mientras se iba del lugar y caminaba hasta el Boathouse para tomar un trago.

"Hola Dawn" dijo una voz de hombre, ella volteo a mirar y descubrió que se trataba de Nick.

"Hola Nick, soy la señora Chamberlain para ti"

"Antes no me llamabas a si…. Aun recuerdo cuando me convocaste ¿Cómo era que me llamabas?" le dijo con un tono de voz terrorífico Dawn pensó por unos segundos.

"Abbalon"

"El mismo solo que en diferente envoltura, ahora te diré una cosa…. Este envase es muy pequeño para mi, necesito uno nuevo y creo que tu serias perfecta"

"Hay demasiada gente aquí, vamos a otra parte"

"Me parece bien" respondió el demonio, entonces los 2 caminar hacia la salida y Dawn tomo su celular, llamo a Charles sin que el demonio se diera cuenta.

"Sal del cuerpo de Nick, es solo un niño por favor" dijo Dawn y Charles al otro lado del teléfono escucho todo, entonces corrió y logro derribar al demonio en el cuerpo de Nick.

"Muy bien, tenemos que apurarnos" dijo Dawn y entonces los 2 arrastraron el pesado cuerpo hacia la orilla de la bahía que no estaba muy lejos del Boathouse.

"Rápido, tenemos que hacerlo Charles… Ahogar al demonio es la única forma de salvar a Nick" dijo Dawn, Charles lo pensó por unos segundos pero no tenían otra opción, a si que el arrastro el cuerpo de Nick hasta el agua, el demonio despertó y fingió ser Nick.

"Señor Meade ¿Qué hace? No espero no por favor" rogaba pero Charles no le tomo en cuenta y dejo caer su cara dentro, unos segundos después Nick estaba muerto, Charles saco su cuerpo del agua y lo regreso a tierra, entonces los gritos con el nombre del niño en voz de Jane y Cassie se escucharon, Dawn y Charles no tuvieron otra opción que huir del lugar y segundos después Cassie y su abuela encontraron el cuerpo del niño muerto.

Después de eso Charles se ofreció a llevar a Dawn a su casa, hubo un rotundo silencio en todo el camino hasta que llegaron a su destino.

"No fue tu culpa Charles, hiciste lo que se debía"

"Mate a un chico, un niño que era amigo de mi hijo Dawn"

"Lo se, pero no había otra opción, me salvaste esta noche Charles y a los otros chicos"

"Tal vez pero eso no me hace sentir mejor" dijo Charles, Dawn bajo del auto y entro a su casa, a si que Charles siguió en su propio camino a casa, su mente no dejaba de pensar eran 2 muertes las que el había provocado, el se odiaba a s mismo por eso.

Mientras tanto Adam había llevado a Brandon a su casa ya que el estaba muy alterado por todo lo que había pasado, entonces recibió un mensaje de texto de Cassie que anunciaba la muerte de Nick.

" ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué dice el mensaje?" le pregunto Brandon,

"Es Nick, Brandon el… no lo logro" le dijo Adam, los ojos de Brandon se llenaron en cuestión de segundos.

"No, el no…" trato de decir pero su llanto era mas fuerte, Adam lo abrazo para calmarse a el mismo también, ciertamente Nick era el chico con mas problemas existenciales del circulo y casi nunca los tomaba enserio pero aun a si era casi su amigo y no merecía morir de esa forma.

En ese momento Charles entro a la casa y los 2 chicos se separaron de abrazo, Brandon corrió a abrazar a su padre.

"Papá" dijo con la voz chillona

" ¿Qué pasa hijo? ¿Por qué lloras?" le pregunto

"Papá, es Nick el se murió" dijo Brandon, Charles disimulo no saber nada contuvo sus propias lagrimas y se aferro al abrazo, Adam le hizo un gesto de despedida y se fue a su casa.

Charles y Brandon siguieron abrazados unos minutos, luego Charles lo llevo a su habitación y lo arropo, su hijo estaba tan afectado por lo que había pasado que eso lo hizo sentirse mucho mas culpable de lo que ya se sentía, a si que cuando se fue a dormir dejo salir sus propias lagrimas de ira y dolor.


	4. Velorio

A la mañana siguiente Brandon fue despertado por una llamada en su celular, era de Cassie el supuso que se trataba de algo importante.

" ¿Hola?" pregunto el niño sin mucho animo

"Hola Brandon, ¿Cómo estas?"

"Mejor…Gracias"

"Mira se que estamos muy sensibles por la muerte de Nick, pero ¿Crees que podríamos hablar? Es importante"

"Mmm si claro, ¿voy a tu casa?"

"Si tu quieres" dijo Cassie, Brandon se despidió rápidamente y entonces colgó, luego de eso se fue a bañar y a vestirse para salir, luego bajo a desayunar con su padre.

" ¿Cómo estas hijo?"

"Mejor papá"

"Me alegro… Escucha se que la muerte de Nick te afecto mucho anoche y si necesitas hablar con alguien, sabes que puedes venir conmigo"

"Gracias papá, pero por ahora preferiría no hacerlo" respondió, Charles sonrió tristemente

"Hey papá, necesito ir a ver a Cassie, ¿te importa si me voy?"

"No... no esta bien por mi" le dijo, entonces Brandon tomo un pan tostado, sus cosas para la escuela, le dio un beso y se fue.

Brandon se abrió camino lo mas rápido que pudo a la casa de Cassie, cuando llegó ella lo esperaba en la entrada y le dio un abrazo como saludo.

" ¿Estas bien Brandon?"

"Mm si Cassie, estoy bien" le dijo correspondiendo el abrazo, unos segundos después se separaron y entraron a la casa, se sentaron en la sala y Cassie sirvió te para los 2 .

"Los paramédico dijeron que Nick se había ahogado, piensan que estaba borracho y que se había tropezado y por eso cayo ahí" dijo Cassie

"No entiendo como algo a si pudo pasarle, nunca pensé que uno de nosotros moriría por todo esto de la magia, Cassie tengo miedo"

"Lo se y todos lo tenemos pero ahora debemos ser fuertes, ahora que Nick no esta el circulo se vera afectado y además hay 2 cosas mas que debo decirte"

"Pues escucho"

"Mira con todo esto me he dado cuenta de que hay una especie de conexión entre nosotros, se que tu también lo has sentido y fui una tonta por haberte rechazado el otro día, quiero decir tenia miedo de afrontar mis sentimientos pero ahora ya no… "

" ¿Me estas pidiendo que seamos…. novios?" le pregunto Brandon extrañado, nuca antes una chica le había pedido ser su novia, nunca lo hubiera imaginado de una chica y mucho menos una tan linda como Cassie.

"Bueno… Si" susurro Cassie, Brandon le tomo rápidamente a su te, dejo la tasa en la mesa y entonces la beso rápidamente, se separaron pero Cassie lo volvió a besar esta vez por un largo tiempo. Cuando por fin se separaron descubrieron que ya era un poco tarde para ir a ayudar con lo del funeral de Nick y como estaban tan felices decidieron que era bueno contarle a Adam sobre ellos. A si que fueron al Boathouse y fue Brandon quien le dijo a Adam que el y Cassie se darían una oportunidad para ser novios a Adam no le hizo mucha gracia pues pese a que el tenia un a relación con Diana a el también le gustaba la chica, sin embargo pudo disimularlo un poco y termino felicitando a la parejita, en eso Cassie recordó algo.

"O es cierto había algo mas que tenia que decir…. Anoche vi a un sujeto prendiendo fuego en el patio de Nick" les dijo, Adam y Brandon se miraron por unos segundos.

"Debe tratarse de Jake" respondió Brandon.

" ¿Quién es el?"

"Jake es el hermano mayor de Nick, supongo que vino por el funeral"

" ¿Nick tenia un hermano? Vaya nunca lo supe"

"Si bueno el era un amigo de nosotros, hasta que mi padre le dio empleo aquí en el Boathouse y un día el se robo todo, casi nos deja en la quiebra" explico Adam algo molesto.

"Si y Adam no ha podido perdonarlo desde entonces" agrego Brandon.

"Hablando de el" dijo Adam señalando la entrada donde Jake estaba parado, el los vio y camino hacia ellos.

"Vaya… vaya Brandon Meade, has crecido mucho niñito"

"Hola Jake, ha pasado mucho tiempo"

"Si unos años diría yo, pero hey Adam ¿Cómo estas?"

"Podría estar mejor" respondió el chico con enojo, Cassie solo miraba incómodamente entonces Jake se volteo a mirarla.

"Hola vecina" le dijo ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

"Bien solo quería agradecerle a tu padre que ofreciera el lugar para el funeral de mi hermano, es un buen gesto" le dijo Jake a Adam, el solo le asintió con la cabeza y entonces Jake se fue a hablar con Faye (Quien había sido su novia cuando tenían 14 años) al otro lado del lugar.

Brandon y Adam se la pasaron poniendo comida en mesas y acomodando una bonita mampara con fotos y recuerdos de Nick, después de eso recibieron una llamada de Cassie y fueron a la vieja casa para reunirse con el resto del círculo.

Cassie les conto que había sido atacada por una bruja demente en su casa pero que Jake la había salvado haciendo un hechizo, luego les dijo que tenia la idea de que Jake debía formar parte del circulo ahora que su hermano ya no estaba como era de esperarse nadie estaba de acuerdo con eso, a si que volvieron a separarse.

La noche llego y con ella el funeral de Nick, Cassie y Brandon volvieron a reunirse ahí.

"Lamento lo que paso hace un rato Cassie, se que probablemente tienes razón con lo de Jake pero nosotros aun estamos algo afectados por Nick"

"Lo entiendo Brandon, pero esa mujer que me ha atacado me hizo pensar en que debemos estar juntos ahora, necesitamos todo el poder y eso significa tener a Jake" le dijo y entonces los 2 volvieron a besarse, en ese momento Jake los interrumpió con una risa.

"Jake" dijo Brandon con ironía

"Vaya Brandon por fin tienes novia, debo reconocer que es demasiado para ti… deberías cuidarla o alguien podría robársela" dijo caminando rápidamente, Brandon quiso seguirlo pero Cassie lo detuvo.

"Tranquilo, es el funeral de Nick… no puedes iniciar una pelea" fue lo que la chica le dijo para calmarlo, mientras tanto Charles iba entrando al lugar, estaba nervioso y no sabia que hacer se sentía muy culpable y eso empeoro cuando vio todas las fotos de la vida de Nick, siguió caminando tratando de encontrar un lugar para sentarse y entonces choco con Jake.

"Perdone"

"Siento mucho lo de tu hermano, si necesitas algo ven conmigo ¿Bien Nick?"

"Soy Jake" le dijo extrañado, Charles estaba tan nervioso que confundió los nombres. En ese segundo Dawn llego para llevarse a Charles.

"Ven Charles, te guarde un lugar en la mesa" le dijo y entonces lo jalo hasta la mesa de la ventana para que estuvieran solos.

" ¿Qué fue todo eso Charles?"

"No lo entiendes Dawn, mate a un niño inocente ¿Cómo pude hacerlo?"

"Escucha tienes que calmarte y superar esto Charles¡"

Mientras tanto Jake había salido a hablar con alguien, era la misma mujer que había atacado a Cassie quien estaba dispuesta a terminar un trabajo por el, así que el la asesina dejando claro que el tampoco es una persona buena, luego de eso regreso al Bathouse y siguió molestando.

" ¿Cómo puedes fijarte en alguien como Brandon?" le pregunto a Cassie.

"No creo que eso te interese"

"¿O si? Pues yo no creo eso, eres una chica muy linda Cassie" dijo pegándose mas a ella y acariciándole los bazos, Cassie intento alejarlo pero no pudo.

"Jake, aléjate de mi¡" le grito pero el hizo caso omiso de ello, en ese segundo llego Brandon y con un empujón lo alejo de ella.

"Aléjate de ella¡" le grito, entonces Jake le dio un puñetazo en la cara, Brandon se lo devolvió y entonces Jake termino yéndosele encima, toda la gente del Boathouse los observo, entonces Charles corrió hacia ellos y cuando su hijo estaba levanto la mano para darle otro golpe a Jake, el lo detuvo y lo levanto de un jalón.

"Suéltame, suéltame papá¡"

"No¡… nos vamos a casa ahora¡" le grito Charles llevándoselo de ahí, el casi tuvo que cargarlo todo el camino hacia el auto. Todo el camino Charles se la paso diciendo"No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso" y Brandon no dijo nada pues su coraje todavía no desaparecía..

"Vete a tu cuarto" fue lo único que Charles le dijo al cruzar la puerta de la casa, Brandon obedeció rápidamente pero en lugar de irse a su cuarto paso al baño primero para lavarse la cara y ver sus heridas en el espejo, eran solo rasguños así que no necesito ponerse ninguna bendita, sin embargo su quijada le dolía un poco por el puñetazo.

Unos minutos después Charles se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo con el cepillo en la mano.

"Papá…"

"Silencio, hablemos primero" le dijo Charles y se sentó en la cama junto a el.

"Dime ¿Qué fue lo que paso haya? ¿Por qué le pegaste a Jake?"

"El se lo busco papá, estaba molestando a Cassie y bueno ella y yo somos novios ahora y..."

" ¿Te pusiste celoso?" le pregunto impresionado aun que era mas por el hecho de que su hijo fuera novio de la hija del legendario John Blackwell.

"No, claro que no… el estaba encima de ella y no la dejaba en paz, yo solo lo empuje y el me pego primero papá¡ yo solo me defendí"

"Entiendo que quisiste defender a tu novia, pero tu sabes que esa no fue la forma correcta de hacerlo y mucho menos en un funeral Brandon… fue una falta de respeto"

"Papá por favor no me castigues… yo lo siento..." le rogo haciendo pensar un poco a Charles. El entendía que su hijo hizo lo correcto defendiendo a una mujer pero debía hacerle entender que la forma en que lo hizo no fue la correcta.

"Te diré que… voy a castigarte con mi mano solamente y voy a dejarte conservar tus ropa interior…. Vamos terminemos con esto" le dijo, Brandon lo pensó por unos segundos y asintió pues la mano de su padre era un poco menos liviana que ese cepillo y si conservaba sus bóxers podría ser un poco menos de dolor, a si que se acomodo rápidamente sobre el regazo de Charles quien le bajo el pantalón hasta las rodillas y comenzó a pegarle.

SAMT SMAT SAMT SMAT

"Lo que hiciste no estuvo bien"

SAMT SMAT SAMT SMAT

"Era el funeral de Jake, fue una falta de respeto para su memoria hijo"

SAMT SMAT SAMT SMAT

"No quiero que vuelvas a iniciar una pelea publica como esta"

SAMT SMAT SAMT SMAT

"Hay, lo prometo papá… nunca mas"

SAMT SMAT SAMT SMAT

"Si lo vuelves a hacer te voy a dar una paliza con mi cinturón ¿Te queda claro?"

SAMT SMAT SAMT SMAT

"Hay, si, si papá"

Charles siguió con la paliza por unos minutos mas, el no tenia la intención de provocarle algún dolor a su hijo solo quería darle lo suficiente para provocarle una picadura incomoda, Brandon no dejaba de retorcerse y patalear todo el tiempo, entonces Charles termino acomododandole su pantalón y poniéndolo en pie, Brandon se froto rápidamente y sus ojos estaban lagrimando.

"Ven aquí" le dijo Charles acomodándolo sobre su rodilla y abrazándolo,

"Perdóname papá, fui un tonto"

"YA… ya paso hijo, todo esta bien entre nosotros"

Unos minutos después Charles dejo la habitación para que su hijo se durmiera y justo antes de que Brandon se acostara, su celular se ilumino por la llegada de un mensaje de Cassie, Brandon se emociono y se puso a leerlo.

"_**Brandon espero que todo este bien contigo, gracias por defenderme de Jake hace un rato pero no era necesario que se golpearan, aun así gracias… que tengas una linda noche, te quiere… Cassie"**_

Brandon sonrió y apago se celular, era tan afortunado por tener una novia como ella que no podía creerlo, aun que su trasero lo ardía un poco dormiría feliz por ese mensaje.


	5. Enmascarado

Una semana ha pasado desde la muerte de Nick, Brandon y Cassie han salido todos los días para comer, charlar e incluso hacer la tarea juntos, el resto del circulo se disperso pues Faye tenia sus problemas existenciales con Jake quien resulto ser un cazador de brujas y planea asesinar al circulo entero, Adam y Diana también tienen sus problemas como pareja pues ella se ha dado cuenta que a el le gusta Cassie y bueno Charles Meade ha ido superando lo de Nick pues Dawn ha estado manipulándolo muy bien para que lo olvide.

Hoy es halloween y Cassie esta organizando una fiesta en su casa para todos y el circulo la esta ayudando a acomodar todo para ella.

"Cassie, ¿Tu abuela estará aquí esta noche?" le pregunto Brandon.

"No cariño, ella ha ido a visitar a Henry Chamberlain al lago, creo que volverá mañana"

"Genial, por que esta fiesta será lo mejor del año" dijo besándola suavemente, luego ambos se separaron y sonrieron.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Henry Chamberlain, Jane (la abuela de Cassie) encontró el cuerpo de Henry y corrió a buscar su cristal mágico, en eso Charles entro por la puerta y la golpeo dejándola inconsciente en el suelo, después de eso le quito el cristal de las manos y lo guardo en su bolsa ya que en los últimos días se había dado cuenta de que Dawn lo estaba manipulando a si que pensó que seria mejor ocultarle lo del nuevo cristal.

El día transcurrió rápido sin muchos eventos relevantes para Brandon pero Cassie si había pensando y descubierto algunas cosas que revelaría esa noche, la gran fiesta de Cassie empezó y todos se disfrazaron… Cassie de abeja sexy, Faye de caperucita roja, Diana de bruja, Adam de parca y Brandon de vampiro.

Había bebidas, buena comida y todo iba prácticamente bien, hasta que Faye y Cassie convocaron al circulo y les revelaron sus sospechas.

"He estado siguiendo a Jake esta semana y lo vi enterrando el cuerpo de la bruja que me ataco el otro día… Creo que el sabe mucho mas de lo que esta diciéndonos" dijo Cassie

"Lo sabia, Jake nunca a sido bueno" dijo Adam

"No lo se, tenemos que probarlo y Faye tiene un plan"

"Voy a distraerlo y Cassie iré a su casa a revisar sus cosas, si lo conozco y créanme que lo hago el debe tener algo que nos indique la verdad" dijo Faye

"Me parece algo arriesgado, ¿Cassie estas segura?" le pregunto Brandon

"Si cariño, confía en mi" le dijo Cassie con otro beso, Brandon asintió con la cabeza y entonces todos se dispersaron en la casa. Cuando Jake llego Faye le ofreció una cerveza y se lo llevo al cuarto de Cassie, por su parte Cassie corrió a la casa de Jake y reviso lo mas rápido que pudo todas las cosas, solo encontró unos cuchillos con símbolos raros, les saco fotos y salió del lugar.

Mientras tanto Adam era atacado por alguien con mascara de cerdo, lo durmió con cloroformo y lo subió a una camioneta, lo mismo hizo con Diana, Faye y Cassie.

Brandon se percato de la desaparición de sus amigos cuando vio a Jake saliendo solo de la fiesta, fue a buscar a Cassie a su cuarto y ahí alguien usando la mascara de Adam lo ataco, usando cloroformo y llevándoselo también de ahí. Brandon recobro el conocimiento al sentir algo cortando su mano.

"Hay¡" grito como loco y entonces abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de que estaba atado y el resto del circulo también lo estaba junto a el.

" ¿Qué demonios…? ¿Que esta pasando aquí?"

"Son los cazadores Brandon" le dijo Adam, entonces el cazador corto la muñeca de Cassie haciéndola gritar.

"Aléjate de ella¡" le grito Brandon, entonces otro cazador le dio un puñetazo.

"Callate, maldito engendro del mal"

"Déjenlo, ¿Por qué nos están haciendo esto?" les pregunto Cassie

"Ustedes han cerrado su circulo, son criaturas del mal"

" ¿Ustedes nos han vigilado siempre?" pregunto Diana, los cazadores se miraron entre ellos y salieron dejando solo a uno ahí dentro para terminar el trabajo.

"Pero no le hemos hecho daño a nadie" les dijo Brandon

"No pero lo harán, nosotros igual que ustedes tenemos un linaje uno del que si podemos estar orgullosos a y no intenten usar sus poderes, ese circulo e el que están encerrados es de sal, la cual neutraliza la brujería…. Muy bien será mejor que empecemos"

"No por favor, ustedes no son asesinos" le dijo Cassie, el cazador se rio.

"No, somos purificadores… nosotros los estamos liberando de la una vida de pecado" explico tomando un frasco y un encendedor en su mano.

"Lo siento Brandon, tienes buen corazón pero eso no puede salvarte de tu verdadera naturaleza" dijo el cazador, Faye y diana lloraban de terror y Brandon solo miro a Adam como diciéndole,"Esta bien", unas lagrimas comenzaron a salir por los ojos de Brandon y cuando el cazador estaba por incendiar su frasco, Cassie grito…"NO¡" y el frasco se rompió, el cazador tomo otro y cuando estaba por incendiarlo Cassie volvió a gritar pero esta vez el fuego del encendedor brinco hacia el cazador y lo quemo vivo.

Mientras tanto afuera del lugar los cazadores observaron a su camarada incendiándose, Jake llego corriendo y les pidió que se fueran si no querían morir ya que Cassie tenía magia oscura en su interior y podría matarlos con tan solo pensarlo.

Dentro del barco Adam logro desatarse y desatar a los otros, Cassie estaba débil y Brandon trato de ayudarla a salir pero cuando iban en la puerta un cazador apareció de la nada y apuñalo a Brandon en la columna, los 2 chicos cayeron al suelo y el cazador huyo

"Adam¡ ayuda, ayuda¡" gritaba Cassie, sosteniendo la herida de Brandon quien no dejaba de jadear de dolor, Adam regreso corriendo.

"O por dios... Brandon vas a estar bien amigo… ¡FAYE LLAMEN AL 911¡" le grito, la chica tomo su celular y marco rápido a emergencias.

"Cassie... Cassie tu…" trataba de decir Brandon pero no podía dejar de quejarse por la herida, era como si aire le faltara y se fuera de sus pulmones.

"NO, no hables Brandon… vas a estar bien, vas a estar bien" decía Cassie una y otra vez.

Para cuando los paramédicos llegaron Brandon estaba inconsciente y apenas respiraba por lo que se apresuraron a su traslado al hospital, Cassie y Adam subieron a la ambulancia con el y Faye y melissa fueron a buscar a Charles para informarle lo sucedido.

Las chicas buscaron a Charles Meade por todo el pueblo pero no lo encontraron a si que Faye decidió regresar a su casa y contarle a su madre parte de la verdad para que la ayudara a localizar al padre de su amigo.

"Mamá¡ ¿estas aquí?" pregunto entrando en la casa, Dawn salió rápidamente de la cocina.

"Aquí estoy Faye, ¿pasa algo?" le pregunto cuando la chica se acerco aterrada a ella.

"Mamá unos tipos nos secuestraron"

"Dios ¿Estas bien?"

"Si, si pero mamá es Brandon Meade uno de esos sujetos lo apuñalo y esta muy grave, lo han llevado al hospital"

"Hay por dios, ¿Ya le avisaron a su padre?"

"No puede encontrarlo, mamá ayúdame a localizarlo"

"Tranquila, voy a llamarlo" dijo Dawn corriendo hacia el teléfono de su casa y marcando el numero de Charles, después de unos segundos el contesto.

"Soy Charles Meade"

" ¿Charles? ¿Dónde estas?"

" ¿Dawn? Estoy en mi oficina, ¿Por que?"

"Charles es tu hijo"

" ¿Brandon? ¿Qué pasa con el? ¿Se metió en problemas?"

"No Charles… a Brandon lo apuñalaron y esta grave en el hospital" le dijo, Charles al otro lado del teléfono sintió que su respiración se iba y corto la llamada sin siquiera despedirse, después de eso salió corriendo al hospital lleno de preocupación.

Mientras tanto en el hospital, Brandon había entrado a quirófano los doctores estaban tratando de evitar que se desangrara, Cassie y Adam permanecían en la sala de espera.

"Esto es mi culpa"

"No Cassie, no es culpa de nadie esos hombres son unos miserables"

"Lo se pero s algo le pasa a Brandon…"

"No, no pienses eso… el es un guerrero, el va a estar bien" le dijo Adam, Cassie se soltó a llorar y el la abrazo, en ese segundo Charles Meade entro al hospital como loco pidiendo información de su hijo.

"Brandon Meade¡ ¿Cómo esta?¡"

"Señor, no podemos dar esa información" le dijo una enfermera

"Soy su padre¡" le grito arrojándole su identificación, la enfermara la reviso

"Espere que venga un doctor" le dijo, Charles golpeo un poco el mostrador y se dio la vuelta, entonces vio a los chicos ahí sentados y se acerco a ellos.

"Chicos, ¿Ustedes saben que le paso a mi hijo?"

"Señor Meade, fuimos secuestrados por unos hombres y cuando logramos escapar uno de ellos nos persiguió y lo apuñalo en la espalda" dijo Adam, Charles se paso una mano por la cara y las lagrimas salieron de su rostro.

"Tranquilizase Señor, Brandon va a estar bien, el es fuerte" le dijo Cassie poniéndole una mano en el brazo, Charles se limpio las lagrimas.

"Si, si lo se mi pequeño es fuerte… siento hacer esto frente a ustedes"

"No, no se preocupe… llorar es entendible" le dijo Cassie, después de eso Charles se sentó junto a los chicos a esperar información. Casi media hora después un doctor salió y acerco a ellos.

" ¿Usted es el señor Meade?"

"Si, si ¿Cómo esta mi hijo doctor?"

"Temo decirle que su hijo… esta en coma"

"O no. No el no…" trato de decir Charles pero las palabras se fueron de su mente, Cassie y Adam escucharon eso y decidieron alejarse de la conversación.

"La herida fue profunda, logramos cerrarla pero Brandon ha perdido mucha sangre y necesitamos hacerle una transfusión"

"Tomen mi sangre, yo se la donare"

"Señor Meade la sangre de su hijo es rara, es AB negativo, necesitamos hacerle una prueba, pero debo decirle que si no conseguimos la sangre en 24 horas su hijo correrá riesgo de quedarse en coma"

"Haga lo que sea necesario doctor" le dijo Charles con la voz entre cortada, el doctor se fue y Charles regreso a hablar con los muchachos.

" ¿Es cierto lo que oímos? ¿Esta en coma?" le pregunto Adam

"Me temo que si chicos, van a hacerle una transfusión pero su tipo de sangre es muy raro, el es Ab- negativo, me harán la prueba pero si no soy compatible, no se que haremos"

"Señor Meade, creo que no hace falta la prueba… Yo soy Ab Negativo, también" susurro Cassie, Charles se acerco a ella.

" ¿Estarías dispuesta a darle tu sangre?"

"Si, por supuesto que si"

"Cassie gracias… no se como pagarte esto"

"No hace falta, Brandon es mi novio y lo amo, no haría nada que no haría por el"

"Esta bien, iré a avisarle al doctor"

Charles le aviso al medico que Cassie Blake estaba dispuesta a donarle sangre a su hijo, el medico acepto y ordeno que preparan a Cassie para la transfusión, mientras tanto Charles tuvo autorización para entrar a ver a su hijo, se acerco a la cama y le acaricio el rostro, saltando en llanto.

"Esto te paso por mi culpa, pero te prometo que todo va a estar bien hijo, vas a recuperarte y entonces yo voy a cuidarte lo mejor que pueda, lo prometo bebe" le decía Charles acariciándole el pelo, sin saber que por dentro su hijo estaba teniendo una especie de viaje extrasensorial.

" ¿Dónde estoy?" preguntaba Brandon en el interior de su mente ya que estaba rodeado de una profunda oscuridad y eso lo tenia muy asustado, tanto que no podía distinguir que todo eso no era real.


	6. El Cautivo

Brandon Meade estaba en coma para todo el mundo exterior, pero para el en su interior era algo mucho peor, el estaba rodeado una oscuridad total cuando empezó a escuchar que alguien lo llamaba, eran susurros de ultratumba… el corrió como un loco hasta que una Luz inmensa apareció frente a el, el corrió hacia ella y quedo cara a cara con una hermosa mujer.

" ¿Quién eres tu?" le pregunto, la mujer alzo su mano y comenzó a acariciarle la cara, Brandon la reconoció unos segundos después.

" ¿Mamá?"

"Mi pequeño Brandon, no tengo palabras para expresar lo orgullosa que estoy de ti" le dijo, Brandon quedo en Shock, toda su vida había soñado con esa escena y ahora estaba pasando lo que significaba que el…

" ¿Estoy muerto?" le pregunto, la mujer le dio una sonrisa

"No cariño, por supuesto que no"

" ¿Entonces por que estoy aquí contigo?"

"Un par de conocidos me buscaron, hicimos un hechizo y ahora estas aquí"

" ¿Un hechizo, es eso posible?"

"Cariño, debes entender que el poder de los brujos es tan poderoso que la muerte no significa nada para el" le explico la mujer, Brandon asintió con la cabeza.

"No tenemos mucho tiempo cariño, debemos seguir"

" ¿A donde?"

"Es una sorpresa hijo" le dijo y entonces comenzó a caminar por un enorme pasillo lleno de puertas, Brandon la siguió

" ¿Qué son todas estas puertas mamá?"

"Son las puertas de tu alma cariño, debemos hallar la correcta" le dijo y entonces siguieron caminando, mientras tanto en el mundo real Cassie estaba donando su sangre y Dawn había ido al hospital para reunirse con Charles.

"Gracias por venir, no se que mas hacer Dawn"

"Charles tienes que calmarte, ¿Cómo esta Brandon?"

"El esta en coma Dawn, perdió mucha sangre y Cassie Blake le esta donando la suya"

" ¿Cassie Blake?"

"Si, la sangre de mi hijo es muy rara y solo ella es compatible con el"

"Vaya, la sangre de John Blackwell salvara a tu hijo, ¿no te parece incomodo?"

"Dawn, el es mi hijo… no hay nada que no haría por el" le dijo fuertemente, en eso Cassie se acerco a ellos con una venda en el brazo.

"Señor Meade, ya terminamos dijeron que le pondrán mi sangre enseguida"

"Gracias Cassie, realmente no se como agradecerte esto"

"Ya se lo dije, no hay por que"

"Hem Cassie ya es de madrugada, me gustaría que te fueras a tu casa… o te avisare cualquier cosa que pase con Brandon"

"No quisiera irme pero estoy cansada, por favor llámeme"

"Vamos yo te llevo" le dijo Dawn, Charles e dio un leve abrazo a Cassie y esta se fue con la mujer. Mientras tanto Brandon continuaba su recorrido con su madre.

"Me parece que es esta puerta, ábrela hijo" le dijo Elizabeth, Brandon dudo pero aun así giro la perilla de la puerta y otra luz inmensa salió de ella, Brandon y su madre entraron y esa luz se disperso y quedaron frente a frente con Nick (Su amigo recién asesinado)

"Nick¡ ¿Eres tu?"

"Hola Brandon, me da gusto verte"

"A mi también pero ¿Qué es todo esto? Por favor necesito que alguien me explique" rogo

"Hijo, tu estas en coma en este momento, un cazador de brujas te apuñalo" explico Elizabeth, Brandon se quedo perplejo pues no podía recordar nada de eso, pero al estar ahí con 2 persona muertas no podía significar otra cosa mas que lo del coma.

"Muy bien, entiendo eso y lo del hechizo, pero ¿Por qué están aquí conmigo ustedes 2?"

"Por que necesitas saber la verdad" le dijo Nick

" ¿Qué verdad? ¿Me voy a morir? ¿Es eso?"

"No cariño, tu no vas a morir… La razón por la que hicimos el hechizo es por que necesitas saber la verdad de todo lo que tu padre ha hecho" le dijo Elizabeth.

" ¿Mi papá? ¿Qué… que pasa con el?"

"Hijo esto va a ser muy difícil para ti, pero debes tratar de entenderlo"

"Pues dímelo mamá¡"

"Quiero dejarte claro que tu eres el resultado de un gran amor, Charles ha sido un gran padre para ti y un hombre intachable, hasta ahora…"

"' ¿Eso que significa?"

"Corazón, cuando yo morí tu padre juro en mi tumba que recuperaría sus poderes y haría pagar a los hombres responsables de mi muerte"

"No veo nada de malo en eso mamá, ¿por…?" trato de decir, su madre lo interrumpió

"Hijo tu padre fue utilizado por Dawn Chamberlain y su obsesión por el poder…"

"Ella convenció a tu padre de asesinarme" agrego Nick, Brandon se quedo impactado.

" ¿Que? No, no puede ser… mi papá nunca hubiera hecho eso"

"Brandon créeme, lo ultimo que vi antes de morir fue a tu padre presionándome en el agua"

"No, no eso es mentira¡" dijo Brandon rompiendo en llanto, su madre lo abrazo

"Lo se hijo yo tampoco quisiera creerlo pero lo he visto… mi niño"

" ¿Pero por que mi papá es un asesino, mamá?"

"Como te lo dijimos, Dawn lo ha manipulado y le ha llenado la cabeza con falsas mentiras, tu padre no es un hombre malo hijo el solo fue usado" le explico Elizabeth, abrazándolo mas, entonces la oscuridad volvió a rodearlos tomándolos por sorpresa

" ¿Estas haciendo esto mamá?"

"No, no hijo esto lo esta haciendo otra cosa" respondió la mujer, volteo a ver y Nick ya no estaba, solo estaban ellos 2 y eso se había provocado por que en el mundo real Brandon estaba recibiendo la transfusión de sangre de Cassie y la sangre de la chica provenía de los Bailcon (la sangre del mismo demonio y por lo tanto era oscura).

Justo después de ponerle la sangre a Brandon, el doctor salió a hablar con Charles.

"Señor Meade"

"Doctor, ¿Cómo esta mi hijo?"

"Terminamos de hacerle la transfusión, ahora solos nos queda esperar y ver como reacciona su cuerpo… le recomiendo que se vaya a su casa, le llamaremos si pasa algo mas" le dijo, entonces Charles se quedó por unos minutos mas y regreso a su casa para descansar un poco y darse un baño, sin embargo no podía dejar de llorar ante el pensamiento de que había sido un mal padre y por su culpa su hijo estaba a si.

Mientras tanto Brandon y su madre se habían liberado de la oscuridad, Nick ya no estaba… entonces decidieron seguir su camino por las puertas.

"Mamá ¿Qué fue toda esa oscuridad?"

"No lo se hijo, eso n era parte del hechizo… sea lo que sea debe tratarse de algo en tu vida real" explico la mujer, Brandon se puso a pensar pero no llegó a ninguna posible explicación, entonces llegaron a una puerta mas y los 2 entraron, esta vez se toparon cara a cara con una mujer que Brandon no conocía.

" ¿Quién eres tu?" le pregunto, la mujer era rubio y volteo a mirarlo.

"Soy Amelia Blake"

" ¿Blake? ¿La mamá de Cassie?" le pregunto el, ella asintió con la cabeza

"Amelia y yo somos viejas amigas, ella también perdió la vida en un incendio" dijo Elizabeth

"Si, Cassie me conto lo del accidente"

"No fue un accidente mi niño… Fueron Dawn y tu padre quienes provocaron el incendio" dijo Amelia, Brandon volvió a sentir su corazón rompiéndose ¿Cómo fue que su padre se convirtió en el monstruo que le estaban contando?

"Pero eso no importa ahora, Brandon tienes que proteger a tu circulo, las personas que te apuñalaron, no van a descansar hasta que maten a todos tus amigos y tienes que saber que si te dijimos la verdad de tu padre es para que lo salves también, el no es malo hijo solo esta influenciado por Dawn… debes ayudarlo a que se aleje de ella"

" ¿Pero como puedo perdonarlo ahora que se que es un asesino?" pregunto Brandon entre lagrimas, su madre lo abrazo.

"Por que lo amas, el es tu padre y el te ama mucho mas de lo que tu crees" entonces la oscuridad volvió a nublar todo, dejando a Brandon completamente solo esta vez, el corrió buscando a su madre pero no puedo encontrarla,

Mientras tanto en el mundo real un día entero había transcurrido con Brandon en el hospital, todo el círculo fue a visitarlo y a dejarle regalos, su padre fue por la tarde a verlo y recibió buenas noticias.

"Señor Meade, tengo buenas noticias… El cuerpo de su hijo acepto con satisfacción la transfusión de sangre"

"Gracias a dios"

"Si, ahora solo es cuestión de esperar a que despierte y entonces podremos ver cual es su verdadero estado" le dijo, entonces Charles regreso a la habitación de su hijo y le susurro al oído. "Te vas a poner bien campeón, lucha por despertar"

Esas palabras pudo escucharlas Brandon quien estaba sentado en medio de la oscuridad, llorando y gritando por ayuda.

" ¿Papá? ¿Eres tú? Ayúdame¡... por favor ayúdame¡" gritaba pero la voz de su padre ya se había desvanecido, entonces se puso a llorar mas fuerte y abrazo su cabeza con fuerza entre sus rodillas.

Mas tarde en el hospital Charles salió a comprar n café y se top en el pasillo con Dawn.

" ¿Cómo sigue Brandon?"

"El esta mejor, el doctor dice que su cuerpo acepto la sangre de Cassie y que ahora solo queda esperar a que despierte"

"Gracias a dios, ¿Charles te has puesto a pensar quien le hizo eso a tu hijo?"

"N, sinceramente no he tenido cabeza para hacerlo y los otros chicos dicen que los secuestraron y no saben quien fue"

"Sabes que ellos no van a contarnos la verdad, pero me puse a averiguar y descubrí que los cazadores de brujas están en el pueblo de nuevo"

" ¿Que? ¿Los cazadores están aquí?"

"Estoy segura, he visto un de sus símbolos… por eso es importante que encontremos los cristales rápido, mira lo que le paso a tu hijo ¿Cuántos heridos mas quieres?"le pregunto

"Yo… encontré uno ayer en la casa de Henry" susurro el

" ¿Un Cristal? ¿Por qué diablos no me lo dijiste?"

"Lo siento Dawn pero me preocupa mas que mi hijo este aquí que el estúpido Cristal"

"Lo se, disculpa no debí molestarme… como sea ¿Dónde esta?"

"A salvo, por ahora… Escucha Dawn tengo que irme, hablamos después" dijo Charles dejándola sola en el pasillo, la mujer se molesto y comenzó a sospechar en que Charles se estaba volviendo débil y podría traicionarla.

Por su parte la oscuridad que rodeaba a Brandon comenzaba a desvanecerse lentamente y el entre sus sollozos, comenzó a escuchar las voces de su madre y Amelia.

"Tienes que ser fuerte hijo, devuelve a tu padre al ben camino"

"Ahora el poder de mi hija, será tuyo…. Ustedes van a compartirlo" decía la voz de la madre de Amelia, el no entendía bien por que le estaba diciendo eso, entonces otras voces espeluznantes comenzaron a oírse, el se tapo los oídos pero no podía dejar de escucharlas, entonces grito con todas sus fuerzas y termino despertando en el cuarto del hospital, el sudaba y temblaba mientras sentía una punzada de dolor en su espalda, entonces volvió a gritar, al parecer nadie lo escucho pues nadie acudió a verlo, luego de eso se quito las cosas que le habían conectado en el pecho y en el brazo y se levanto de la cama… Trato de caminar pero su cabeza le dolía mucho, se sentía diferente, su cuerpo se sentía mas fuerte que antes, con mucho esfuerzo logro salir de la habitación y caminar por el pasillo, nadie le dijo nada pues pensaron que era otro paciente mas.

Unos minutos después la enfermera hizo su ronda en el cuarto de Brandon y menuda sorpresa se llevo cuando encontró la cama vacía, entonces salió del cuarto rápidamente.

"Doctor, el paciente Meade no esta"

" ¿Cómo que no esta? ¿Esta segura?" grito el doctor dirigiéndose a su cuarto, en el camino Charles lo vio caminando rápido a si que lo siguió, ambos llegaron al cuarto al mismo tiempo y comprobaron que el niño no estaba.

" ¿Dónde esta mi hijo?" pregunto Charles.

"No lo sabemos, enfermera avisen a seguridad y búsquenlo"

" ¿Cómo que no lo saben?, se supone que lo estaban cuidando¡"

"Señor Meade, tranquilícese… no debe estar lejos" le dijo el doctor y entonces salió a unirse a la búsqueda, Charles se paso una mano por el cabello y salió corriendo a buscar a su hijo también. Después de recorrer casi todo el hospital, Charles pensó en todas las veces que su niño escapaba de su cuarto, a si que el subió corriendo hacia la azotea y ahí estaba su hijo, sentado en el piso, llorando… el se emociono por ver que estaba despierto y se acerco a el.

"Brandon, cariño no debiste salirte del cuarto" le dijo, Brandon levanto la cara bañada en lagrimas

"Aléjate de mi asesino¡" le grito, eso sorprendió mucho a Charles quien continuo acercándose

"Te dije que te alejes de mi¡" le grito con furia y entonces Charles salió volando contra la pared, ninguno de los 2 entendía que era lo que había pasado.

"Brandon, volvamos adentro hijo"

"No, no iré a ninguna parte contigo asesino"

" ¿Por qué me llamas a si?"

"Tu lo sabes…. Nick y la mamá de Cassie, tu los mataste¡" le grito, Charles bajo la mirada al no entender como su hijo se había enterado de eso, aun a si se acerco mas a el.

"Hijo cálmate, hablaremos de eso luego"

"NO¡" le grito Brandon, entonces Charles comenzó a sentir el aire yéndose de sus pulmones, era un hechizo, uno aparentemente provocado por su hijo, Charles cayo al suelo ahogándose y en ese segundo la nariz de Brandon comenzó a sangrar y el se desmayo.


	7. El despertar

Brandon despertó en la habitación del hospital ya era de día y la luz del sol entraba con fuerza en el lugar, el niño estaba algo desorientado y poco a poco fue recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior y pensó que seguramente había sido su padre quien lo devolvió a esa cama, tomo algo de agua de un vaso que estaba alado de el y se puso a pensar en lo que debía hacer para ayudar a su padre. Unos minutos después Cassie entro con la enfermera y el desayuno, ella corrió y lo beso.

"Brandon, amor estaba tan preocupada por ti"

"Gracias Cassie"

"Muy bien es hora de su desayuno joven" le dijo la enfermera acomodando la mesita de madera frente a el, Cassie sonrió.

" ¿Podría dárselo yo?"

"Si, no hay problema" dijo la enfermera y salió, Cassie tomo la gelatina con la cuchara y se la dio a Brandon pero el puso mala cara.

"No me gusta esa cosa"

"Anda come… ¿o prefieres que llame a tu padre?" le dijo, Brandon abrió los ojos como platos.

" ¿El esta aquí?"

"Si, tu papá esta afuera en la sala de espera" le dijo Cassie, Brandon se sentó con dificultad en la cama, ella lo miro preocupada.

" ¿Te importaría si me dejas estar con el?"

"Mmm no por supuesto que no, entiendo que quieras estar con tu padre" respondió Cassie, realmente ella y el resto del circulo tenían una misión en la casa del lago de Henry Chamberlain ya que la abuela de Cassie estaba desaparecida y suponían que estaba haya.

"Gracias" le dijo Brandon, entonces Cassie salió y unos segundos después Charles Meade entro con un enorme oso en sus brazos y una sonrisa.

"Hijo, no sabes la alegría que me da verte despierto" le dijo Charles dándole un beso, Brandon le volteo la cara para no verlo.

"Aléjate de mi papá" le dijo lo mas frio que pudo sonar, Charles retrocedió un paso y lo vio con tristeza, el tenia la esperanza de que su hijo no recordara nada.

"Brandon, yo voy a explicarte… mira…"

" ¿Qué vas a explicarme papá? ¿Qué te convertiste en un maldito asesino?"

"Brandon, yo…"

"No papá, no me digas nada… no quiero escucharlo aun, no estoy listo para saber tu vida de asesino, ni mucho menos tu historia de brujería, solo dime ¿Cuánto tiempo voy a estar aquí?"

" 3 días" susurro Charles, Brandon respiro profundo.

"Ok 3 días…. No quiero verte aquí en esos 3 días"

"Hijo tienes que darme la oportunidad de hablar contigo"

"Te la daré papá, pero necesito estar solo un tiempo, entiende debo asimilar que eres un asesino" le dijo Brandon lo mas tranquilo que pudo, Charles se puso a pensar era la primera vez como padre en la que dudaba de lo que tenia que hacer, si se tratara de algo mas estaría viendo esto como una rabieta y ya estaría encargándose de ella pero esa situación era la que mas temía, seguramente su hijo estaba decepcionado de el y sobretodo muy enojado, a si que tomo una decisión, se acerco a Brandon y le dio un beso en la frente.

"Si tu lo quieres, voy a alejarme"

"Gracias" le dijo Brandon y entonces Charles salió de la habitación, dejando salir las lagrimas que contenía por dentro.

Los 3 días comenzaron a pasar y Brandon se la paso todo el tiempo como si fuera un zombie, sin hablar, comiendo poco y sobre todo pensando en lo que debía hacer, su padre era todo para el, su ídolo, su héroe desde niño y ahora se enteraba que era un asesino, la salida fácil seria llamar a su abuela e irse a vivir con ella pero el no aria eso Charles era su papá y pasara lo que pasara el lo amaba mucho, por otra parte estuvo 2 días sin noticias del circulo hasta que Cassie fue a visitarlo el día de su salida y le explico que Henry Chamberlain estaba muerto, que Jake había resultado ser un cazador de brujas y que ella había descubierto que provenía de un linaje de magia oscura y estaba muy asustada, esto ultimo hizo formular una teoría de lo que paso con su padre la noche anterior, el había hecho magia solo y estaba casi seguro de entender por que, sin embargo el no diría nada hasta que pudiera probarlo.

"Vaya cuantas cosas pasaron en tan solo 3 días" le dijo con ironía y para nada sorprendido.

"Si, nos hiciste mucha falta Brandon"

"Por suerte esta tarde me dejan salir de aquí y podre volver con ustedes"

" ¿Cómo sigue tu herida?"

"Ha mejor, el doctor dice que tuve mucha suerte y por cierto también me dijo que tu me donaste tu sangre a si que gracias por eso"

"Ni lo menciones, esos tipos querían matarme a mi y tu me salvaste, lo mínimo que podía hacer era hacer lo mismo por ti" le dijo y entonces se volvieron a besar,

Esa tarde Charles Meade fue a recoger a su hijo al hospital, Brandon se veía muy recuperado pero su mirada denotaba mucha tristeza, sin duda alguna Charles Meade se odiaba a si mismo por todo lo que había provocada, el camino a casa fue totalmente silencioso para ambos y cuando llegaron a casa, Charles casi tuvo que cargarlo hasta su habitación, Brandon no protesto nada pues sabia que era por su propio bien, una vez que el niño ya estaba acostado en su cama su padre se sentó junto a el y dejo salir sus palabras.

"Brandy, no se como fue que supiste lo que hice… yo realmente no quería decírtelo hasta que todo estuviera resuelto tu circulo, mis poderes…"

"Mamá fue quien me lo dijo" le susurro, Charles se quedo pasmado.

"¿Tu.. Tu madre?"

"Si mientras estaba en coma, hable con ella, con Nick y con Amelia Blake ellos fuero quienes me contaron lo que les hiciste, ¿Cómo pudiste papá?"

"No tenia otra opción hijo, era la única forma de acabar con el demonio que poseía a Nick"

"Eso no es cierto, nosotros podíamos ayudarlo con hechizo papá¡"

"No lo sabia" susurro Charles

" ¿Y Amelia, por que la mataste?"

"Hijo es complicado" le dijo Charles, Brandon se puso a unir cabos en su mente

"No, ya entiendo tu la mataste para traer a Cassie aquí… Tu sabia que era la única forma en la que cerraríamos el círculo ¿No? Pero que pretendías ¿Usarnos para recuperar tus poderes? ¿O simplemente quitarnos los nuestros?" le pregunto irritado, Charles estaba sorprendido de lo inteligente que era su hijo, el había descubierto todo el plan.

"No, solo queríamos que cerrar el circulo para que pudieran protegerse"

" ¿Protección? Papá por si no te diste cuenta cerrar el circulo solo atrajo a los cazadores, a los demonios y a ti y tu ansia de poder… lo que no entiendo es ¿como pudiste hacer magia? Si se suponía que no tienes poderes" le pregunto y entonces Charles sao un cristal de su bolsa.

"Con esto… Este cristal aumenta el potencial mágico de cualquiera, mis poderes siguen en mi y el cristal solo los saca del interior"

Brandon suspiro fuertemente y se tapo la cara con una almohada.

"Déjame solo papá¡"

"Brandon, no hemos terminado de hablar"

"Lo se, solo necesito pensar, ya supe demasiado por ahora" le dijo Brandon, Charles salió del cuarto a los pocos segundos.

La cabeza de Brandon era un mar de confusión, su padre se había convertido en un monstruo en un asesino pero con todas las preguntas que le hizo descubrió que su madre tenia razón, el estaba siendo utilizado por Dawn Chamberlain, tenia que ser así pues su padre era un hombre muy hábil pero no muy inteligente para darse cuenta de las intenciones de la gente.

Se quedo casi todo el día en s habitación pensando y analizando, hasta que tomo una decisión de lo que debía hacer para ayudar a su papá, entonces se levanto lentamente de la cama y camino muy despacio hacia abajo, Charles estaba en la cocina y cuando vio a su hijo en la escalera corrió a ayudarlo a bajar, luego ambos se sentaron en el sofá.

"Papá aun que me hayas explicado todo, no puedo entenderlo"

"Hijo, solo te pido una oportunidad de hacer las cosas mejores entre nosotros"

"Lo único que entiendo es que eres mi Papá y siempre has estado ahí para mi, ahora es tiempo de que yo haga lo mismo por ti" le dijo, las cejas de Charles se fueron hasta el cielo pues nunca pensó escuchar eso de la boca de su hijo.

"Bebe, gracias… voy a hacer lo correcto de hoy en adelante" dijo tratándolo de abrazar pero Brandon se alejo un poco para evitarlo.

"Papá, no voy a olvidar lo que hiciste ni mucho menos voy a ser tu cómplice de crimen, desde ahora yo me voy a encargar de arreglarlo todo" le dijo y entonces el abrazo a su padre, Charles estaba sorprendido y las lágrimas de felicidad comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

"Te amo hijo y voy a hacer lo necesario para arreglar las cosas, voy a cuidarte"

"Yo también papá" susurro Brandon.

Unos minutos mas tarde Charles se fue a la cocina para preparar la cena y calmarse un poco, dejando a Brandon solo en la sala, el niño se sentía diferente, mucho mas fuerte y recordó lo de la magia oscura en la sangre de Cassie, si su teoría estaba en la cierto… Ahora que la sangre de Cassie corría por sus venas el también debía tener un poco de ese poder de magia oscura en el, entonces decidió probarlo de una vez y se concentro en prender fuego en la chimenea, tuvo que pensarlo con todas sus fuerzas y fue solo hasta que se molesto que pudo encender el fuego, su cuerpo se sentía agitado después de eso, pero sin duda alguna su teoría estaba en lo correcto

"El juego comienza" susurro Brandon con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro, ahora era dueño de un gran poder oscuro y estaba seguro de que sacaría provecho de ello para hacer lo necesario para salvar a su padre.


End file.
